Without realising you're in love
by wahahanoob19
Summary: What would Alice do when she realised she's in love with Marisa? And it seems like she's not the only one. Things get complicated when friendship matters come in. Let's spread the love! Bear with me for the first few chapters! ): EDITED!
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Hello people~ I have realized there have been too little too little touhou fanfiction stories! So here I am trying to write my very first fanfiction! (Since I don't feel like studying~) Please review so that I can improve on my writing :D Nothing is is owned by me except the story LOL :D**

**Chapter 1 **

Alice Margatroid was just a normal doll maker, living in her own little world after leaving the place where she called home. It was the same mundane routine everyday; sleep, wake up, have breakfast and carry on making dolls and on certain days, visits from a certain person…

* * *

On this fateful day, her daily routine continued, with the exception of a certain interruption…

"Heyyyyyy~ hello!"

It was the black-white witch that lived near her, called Marisa Kirisame. Alice wondered why she would come out of the blue to visit her quiet neighbor on a sunny day like this. Usually she would zoom off to the Scarlet Devil Mansion to steal books, play danmanku with the little fairies staying at the lake or play with Reimu Hakurei, the local shrine maiden and the witch's best friend.

"I have came to visit da ze~!" Marisa said cheerfully. Alice felt her heart beat went faster.

"Oh? What is your reason for visiting me so suddenly?" Alice said coldly. _Oh my god why did the tone of my voice come out like this? Be friendlier! Be friendlier! _Alice inwardly screamed at herself.

"Hehe Patchouli is busy with her experiments today and it would be no fun stealing books without her chasing after me ze~ Reimu got pulled away by Yukari into a gap…Cirno went on a date with Daiyousei ze~" Marisa blabbered on.

_Oh so she visits me ONLY when she has no one to play with…_ Alice thought. Somewhat hurt by Marisa's words, Alice looked down at the ground and stared at the floor.

"There is nothing you can play with here, Marisa." Alice said, looking up finally and giving Marisa a piercing stare.

Marisa winced, "Ya! Alice you could always go out with me da ze!"

_Go out?... Did she just say go out?_ "As you can see, I'm currently busy." Alice replied, all the while intensifying the glare she had been giving Marisa.

"What? All I see you doing is making dolls! Not that you need anymore dolls..." Marisa muttered under her breath.

"What did you just say? Get out! Get out of here!" Alice shouted, while summoning an armed Hourai.

"Geez you are no fun Alice!" Marisa said, zipping off on her broom.

Realising she had once again pushed another person who bothered to visit her away, Alice looked at the place where Marisa had zoomed off and stifled a cry.

_You are no fun Alice… You are no fun Alice… _The last words Marisa said was stuck in Alice's head for the rest of the day. And when night approaches, Alice just lay under her bed covers and silently cried. "I know I have no friends… I just don't know how to approach everybody! What if they don't want to talk to me? What if they find me boring? I'm just as sociable as you…" Alice cried. "Marisa.."

At hearing the name of the person causing her this pain, Alice buried her head in the pillow and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Ah I realise this chapter is a bit short and Alice is a bit OOC maybe ._. Hmm please bear with me and continue reading! **


	2. Chapter 2: Alice

**YOOO I'm back hehe! Reading touhou doujins just sparked something in me that makes me wanna write about touhou characters :P I will try writing in the character's point of view now! **

**Chapter 2 **

After Alice screamed for Marisa to get out, she hopped on her favourite broom and zipped through the air and into the blue sky that she loved so much. At the sight of her tortured face, she inwardly winced. _Am I such a boring and annoying person to be with?_ _Does she hate me that much? _

_The truth is Alice is so quiet that I can't help but make myself louder to fill up the silence which she contributes to._ "Arghhhh thinking about her gives me a headache!" Marisa cried while unconsciously increasing her speed.

"Freeeeeeeezeeeeee! You're on my territory now!"_ Oh good. The obnoxious stupid blue fairy chose this time to turn up in my way._ "Freeeze hehe. Do you get my joke?" Cirno fired a ice ball in her direction. _Argh seriously talking to idiots gives me headaches_. Marisa dodged the shot and began furiously shooting danmaku at her.

"Master spark!" Boom. _There goes Cirno and my troubles._

"CIRNO!" Daiyousei flew past me and went to Cirno's side while giving a apologetic look. _Probably for disturbing my flight. Glad she knows Cirno is annoying me. __Still the scene of Daiyousei worrying over Cirno made me uncomfortable somehow. She was behaving very intimately with Cirno. Very. Since when did those two get together? And oh my god even Cirno that idiot has someone who likes her._

_Arghhh today just sucked. Maybe I will just find Reimu. Oh wait she's with Yukari._ For once, our beloved black-white witch was at a lost for there was nothing eventful for her today.

While zipping through the endless clear sky, her thoughts drifted back to the blonde witch in the magic forest yet again.

_Her cute face and her caring side to her beloved dolls somehow captured my attention, though her being a shut-in makes me hard to talk to her. Arghhh. What should I do to make her talk to me?_ Spinning circles on her broom, Marisa wrecked her brain hard. _Hmmm, maybe I should make some of my special mushroom soup for her? Since I made her angry I might as well bring it to her as an apology._ Marisa smiled as she zoomed towards the forest...

* * *

_With Marisa gone, my little house seems a little lonely and a little empty. A little lifeless and a little sad._ _Why do I keep thinking about her? __Seriously Alice get a grip on yourself. You're sobbing over someone who probably doesn't care about you. _It hurts inside knowing that the person you care about probably doesn't care about you. _Why did she zip off without arguing with me? I probably would let her stay if she showed interest in staying. I was actually waiting for you to say that you wanted to stay with me and not as an alternative..._

After waking up from the incident yesterday, Alice's mind seemed to be craving for Marisa. Little memories of Marisa had somehow crept into her mind whenever she wasn't noticing. _How I wished you were here today. I probably will try my very best to control my emotions. I admit I WAS overeating to every sentence Marisa said and is a little desperate for her attention. I mean it's not that I'm in love with her or something. It is just that I crave for a little of her attention. A little of her attention which she gives sparingly to everybody else with the exception of maybe me. Thinking about her gives me headaches I swear. She is so loud and so terribly annoying...and yet she has that ability to light up my day._

"Knock knock!" Someone was knocking on the door of the humble little cottage. Alice hesitantly walked towards the wooden door._ Who could be visiting me? _She inwardly wondered. _It couldn't be Marisa right? Since I chased her away yesterday... _Her heart dropped as that realization hits her. Without realising, a few moments had passed and apparently her visitor was anxious for her to open the door.

"Knock knock! Kirisame delivery!" A clear voice rang out and vibrates in her very ears. It was that voice that she could hear and distinguish from any others. It was the voice of someone she cared deeply about.

"Open up Alice! You can't be asleep at this hour!" She grabbed the doorknob and holds the cold metal in her palm. On the other side of the door was Marisa Kirisame, doing exactly the same thing. As the cold metal heats up due to their warmth, the silence however was as cold as ever. Separated by the wooden door, the two stared into the solid wood as Marisa moved her hand over the engraved words on the door. _Alice Margatroid._ Alice slowly turned the know and a click sound vibrated through. The door creaked open and she could see the face of the very person she wished to see today. She looked a little pale and a little tired. "Geez what took you so long Alice! The sun outside almost baked me!" Marisa said while walking towards the kitchen and bringing a container along with her.

_Just what is she doing? Here? Out of all the places she could be? _Alice composed herself and steeled her face into the expressionless face that she always held.

She followed her black-white visitor to the kitchen and watched as she poured out some liquid out of the container. Marisa handed Alice the bowl of steaming liquid and looked at her expectantly. She gave a wide grin and said, "Here's my special mushroom soup to make up for making you angry yesterday!"

_Geez._ Just looking at her face, Alice couldn't help it but smile a little. Her face seem to brighten up at Alice's little smile. She poked at the area under her eyes and said to the blond magician, "See... I got these ugly eyebags from picking all these mushrooms in the forest last night. You better say its good for I sacrificed my sleep for you." She stuck out her tongue and grinned her usual lovely smile. "Took me so long to find some good ones..."

Marisa plopped herself on Alice's sofa as soon as they left the kitchen. "How was it?" She asked, noticing that Alice have not said a word since she entered. _Honestly it was very good. But I'm not going to tell her that. Hehe. She doesn't need to boost her ego anymore._

"I could make better soup than this." The blonde said blandly. Marisa blinked and for a fraction of a second there was hurt showing on her face. Then it was quickly replaced by her usual proud face.

"Hmphhhhh! We shall see. Why not you make soup for me for lunch! And we shall see which soup is nicer." _Her face looks like she was ready to prove me wrong any second._

"Hahah okay then. You shall have the honour of tasting my soup since you worked so hard for this mushroom soup." Marisa grinned, seemly contented with the prospect of free lunch. _Tsk she will never change._ "For now shall we read some books?" Alice suggested and Marisa eagerly dragged the doll maker to her room to choose books.

Alice enjoyed Marisa's presence greatly. Whether_ the topic was on magic or not, it always interests me. She would tell me of the daily happenings outside my little house and the events of Gensokyo. She would tell me everything that happened around her._

"And then there's Cirno and Daiyousei. Can you believe it? I suspect they are together. I master sparked Cirno and Daiyousei was like doing this.." She grabbed the blonde's face and the distance between the two were reduced slowly as Marisa inched closer and closer. Without warning, Marisa caressed the face in front of her and with her other hand, grabbed the only hand that was vacant in the room. When their faces were only less than an inch apart, she stopped abruptly and blushed, realising their close intimacy. She quickly let go and said, "Sorry uh. I mean Daiyousei was doing that to Cirno."

Blushing a furious red, Marisa looked awkwardly. The same could be said to Alice as all the blood gushed to her cheeks. "Its okay... I guess I probably should start cooking lunch now?" The doll maker said abruptly._ Maybe I should retreat to the kitchen to calm my heart that was beating like crazy down._

"Uh sure. I will just entertain myself then. I look forward to your delicious soup." Marisa winked at me and she seemed to regain her composure from earlier.

* * *

As Alice walked towards her kitchen, Marisa placed a hand over her chest, feeling her heart beating uncontrollably. _What was that?_ _When I saw her blush, I couldn't help but feel like touching her delicate skin and making her cheeks blush an even brighter red. I was actually happy that I was the cause of that blush_._ I was pulled into her deep blue eyes, the colour of the sky that I loved so much. Argh is it normal for friends to feel this way? Yes it is normal. Don't think too much into it. _Marisa reassured herself as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The Devil and her friend

**Chapter 3**

Alice walked towards the kitchen after that embarrassing scene with Marisa. She quickened her pace when she thought she was out of her sight. _What was that anyway?_ Alice's heart thumping was so madly inside her chest. _Her blush was so cute too. _Alice blushed too, at the thought of Marisa's cute little blush. _Maybe I should have her come around more often…_ Alice smiled happily at the thought. Interesting things always happens whenever Marisa is around. She summoned Hourai and Shanghai and began preparing the meal for the both of them…

* * *

At this moment of time, Patchouli Knowledge was sitting under a tree near the Misty Lake. As much as she doesn't like sunlight, she had to bear with it for Remilia's sake.

"Just this once Remi, the sunlight is bad for my skin," Patchouli winced, after finishing her lunch with Remilia. Lunch had ended nicely with Remilia tenderly feeding her dessert.

"Yeah like it isn't bad for mine? Patchy we need fresh air!~ We are going to rot to death inside the mansion if we stayed there forever." Remilia Scarlet, the mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion grinned.

"… But I enjoy reading!" Patchouli whined.

Remilia smiled. _Hehe Patchouli is so cute when she whines. _She shifted closer to Patchouli and placed her head on her magician friend's shoulder, both shield from the sunlight by the enormous tree.

"I see. Were you waiting for Marisa to pop by by any chance?" Remilia smirked.

"N-no! Don't be ridiculous." Patchouli huffed.

_Were she actually waiting for her?_ Remilia shaked the thought out of her mind. She was somewhat irritated by Patchouli's almost hesitant reply. And what's with that faint blush on her cheeks?

"My my… What's with that blush?" Remelia teased as Patchouli shoved Remilia away angrily.

"S-stop it! I'm not blushing." It was rare to see Patchouli blushing. She was rarely emotional and hardly showed this side of her to anyone else except Remi. Her long time friend. Over the long years, this friendship of theirs had changed into something borderline friendship and more than friendship. This always caused some awkwardness for both of them and they never did bring up the topic.

Remilia lifted her fragile hand and caressed Patchouli's cheeks.

"It's pink. See," Remilia stated.

"S-stop it Remi. Geez stop teasing me. Were you actually wishing I was back there with Marisa then with you?" Patchouli retorted.

A very brief flash of something crossed Remilia's face. It was too brief for Patchouli to work out anyway. Remilia inwardly cringed. _Were you actually wishing that you were there instead? _Remilia steeled her face into her usual composure and asked, " Were you?"

"I-I… I realize we hardly go out together Remi. What is that you wanted to show me today?" Patchouli coughed, effectively avoiding the question.

"Ahh… we have to wait a while till the sky turns pink." Remilia sighed, knowing not to press Patchouli anymore. Besides, she knew that the answer would probably irritate her anyway. Remilia sighed again and placed her head on Patchouli's open lap, lying there contently and enjoying Patchouli's accompany.

"Heyyyy… It's unfair that you get to have a pillow while all I get is this tree." Patchouli complained.

"Hmm? How about we swap places then? You need to get some rest too." Remilia sat up and gingerly placed Patchouli's head on her lap. _Ahhh Remilia's lap is still as comfortable as ever. _Patchouli relaxed her muscles and took a deep breath. She could smell the nature and Remilia's scent. Her unique scent. She closed her eyes and enjoyed this moment with Remilia.

_She looked so peaceful._ Remilia moved her hand in an attempt to tuck Patchouli's stray purple hair behind her ears, but stop mid-air. _I will just be content watching her. Best not disturb her rest._ Remilia smiled one of her few rare smiles and closed her eyes too. Behind her, her wings were flapping contently…

* * *

In a few hours, the sunset had set, giving the sky an orange-pinkish glow. It was truly a beautiful sight to see. Remilia caressed her friend's cheeks lovingly and stood up, carrying Patchouli in her strong arms. _She must be really tired to accompany me all these while. Were you having pleasant dreams? _Remilia thought as she cradle her best friend tighter. She flapped her wings and flew through the sky.

"Hmm…?" Patchouli muttered. There was a pleasant breeze blowing at her and she could feel herself being cradled and enveloped in warmth. She cracked open an eyelid and saw Remilia's ever graceful face smiling as she gazed the sky in front of her_. How serene and how charming._ Patchouli was stunned even for moment at the scene that graced her eyes. With the beautiful sunset behind her, her wings flapping elegantly and her smile so content with just Patchouli's presence, Remilia looked as if she was in a painting. A beautifully painted painting.

_I feel so safe somehow._ Patchouli let out a sigh of content. How she was glad that Remilia was actually an odd vampire for being warm. On those cold nights, they would sometimes spend sleeping in a bed together and their warmth reassured them and lured them to sleep. _I love being with Remilia. _

"Hey Patchy, time to wake up you sleepyhead!" Remilia stopped flying and poked my cheeks with her finger. "Take a look!" She grinned and gazed contently at the scene before us.

The whole Misty lake was engulfed in the beautiful glow of the setting sun. The waters from the lake reflected the warm glow on its surface, giving the lake a shining appearance. It was almost like it was paradise.

"Ahh... This is amazing!" Patchouli could barely contain her amazement as she leave her mouth hanging a little.

Remilia grinned. "I wanted to share these beautiful scene together with my most important f-friend."

_Did Remi just stammered?_ Patchouli wondered. Patchouli sighed contently and laid herself even further towards the warmth of Remilia's body. "Are your arms tired from carrying me around?"

"Nope, not at all. Let's go back if not Sakuya will start scolding me again." Remilia smiled and flapped her wings towards the mansion ahead.

* * *

**Woohoo I have the whole plot outline out and Alice would be crying a lot. ): ****By the way in case you havn't figured out. Italics are for the thoughts ^^ thoughts make everything more interesting doesn't it ? i'm actually anxious to finish this and see how it will turn out! Prepare for some heart wrenching developments ahead.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG thanks for the reviews (although there's only 2 but I'm so touched T^T) Anyway I haved PMed you guys hehe so as to not spoil the story for others) Let's continue on with the yuri land of gensokyo~**

**Chapter 4 **

"Huff..huff…" Patchouli Knowledge the unmoving library and permanent resident of the Scarlet Devil mansion was wheezing and coughing out of exertion.

"S-stop it MARISA!"

"Hehe…" Was the other witch's reply, though she did stop flying and came back to Patchouli's side. "Hey are you okay Patchouli?" Patchouli gave her a glare that plainly stated that she wasn't. Marisa shot her apologetic look and smiled guiltily. _Hmm what had happened to her? She would usually dash out of the mansion as fast as her broom would take her and ignore the wheezing me. _

"Let's go back and rest. I'm sorry Patchouli. I was missing the feeling of you chasing me around the library. Y-you know since you weren't here y-yesterday. I-it was quite boring without you around. " Marisa said, trying to make this as casual as possible. Patchouli raised her eyebrows. _You're saying you missed my presenece? _Patchouli inwardly grinned.

"W-what! Why are you staring at me like this?" Marisa fought hard to stop her blush from showing. She failed under the stare of Patchouli.

"So where did you spend your day? I'm sure a person like you won't stay at home quietly.

"Ahhh… I was at Alice's place yesterday. It was honestly a nice place to be in after a tired day picking mushrooms. And her lunch was delicious too!" Marisa grinned, completely unaware that Patchouli was fidgeting around uneasily.

"Ah… w-was it really that nice to be around h-her? I mean her place. We should have a magic study session someday!" Patchouli said.

"Yeah sure! Of course! You should really try out her cooking! It had me stunned and completely under her spell!" Marisa laughed heartily.

_Ahhh. I can't cook. It must be nice to be around Alice rather than studying with the plain old boring me. _Patchouli was getting increasingly upset for reasons she didn't understand. "Hmm… we really should go over to her house someday eh!" Patchouli smiled.

For reasons she didn't understand, Marisa thought that Patchouli's smile was somehow a little, just a little sad. _Hmm maybe she's upset that I get to have a superrrrrr nice free lunch while she out? Note to self: Remember to invite Patchouli._

*Cough cough* *Eck!* * Cough cough*

"Patchouli? Are you okay? You're really coughing very badly." Marisa said while peering over to Patchouli who was hidden behind her book.

"I-I'm… *Cough* Fine." She grimaced as another coughing fit took the ability to talk away from her. Patchouli immediately went back into the shelter of her book, hiding her face away from Marisa.

"Marisa…? I think I have to take a rest. May…*cough* Maybe you should leave for the day." Patchouli left the words and stood up, all the while hiding her face from Marisa and holding her handkerchief over the face.

"Hey…"

Patchouli walked towards the exit as fast as she could. Marisa was about to leave the library too when she saw something that made her blood freeze. Horror dawned on her as she realized that the droplets of red on the floor were trailing after the path left by Patchouli.

"PATCHOULI!" Marisa shouted, while dashing towards Patchouli.

Patchouli was feebly attempting to stand on her own feet when she heard Marisa's shouting. _Ahh she makes my name sound horrible. That idiot witch. Ahh darkness are eating up my vision…_

Marisa dashed towards Patchouli just in time as Patchouli fell into her strong arms. Her eyes were closed and blood could be seen trailing down the side of her mouth and her face was colourless. _Ahhh is it my fault? I made Patchouli run too much isn't it? _Marisa dashed out of the library while carrying Patchouli in her arms. _She's so light. So feeble and so weak. It kinda makes me wanna protect her._

"SAKUYA!" In an instant Sakuya Izayoi, the perfectly elegant maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion appeared which a shocked face at the sight of Patchouli in the arms of Marisa.

* * *

"I'm fine…. I'm just too exhausted." Patchouli whined, after resting in the bed for hours with a hyperventilating Marisa and a worried Remilia guarding the bed, both refusing to leave.

_Too exhausted from the trip I took you yesterday. _Remilia visibly frowned and inwardly grimaced.

_Too exhausted from chasing me around. _Marisa visibly frowned and inwardly grimaced.

_I-I should't bring Patchouli out with me anymore. Ahhhh its all my fault._ Remilia blamed herself and sat on one side of Patchouli's bed while Marisa settled for the other side.

_I-I_ _should't come here anymore. Ahhhhh its all my fault. _Marisa cringed and nearly cried when she saw Patchouli hurting herself while attempting to sit up in the bed. Remilia was there in an instant to help her up. _Ah she has Remilia to take care of her here while all I cause is trouble._

"I'm sorry Patchouli…It's all my fault for making you chase me over and over again." Patchouli shook her head (still took effort to speak) and rubbed Marisa's head. "Silly Marisa it is not your fault. I think I caught a cold from yesterday." Marisa smiled though still worried nonetheless. She cupped Patchouli's cheeks together and placed her forehead onto Patchouli's. "Hmm lucky you don't have a fever."

_Ahh. So it IS my fault. It's my fault. _Remilia was punching herself silly inside. Wordlessly, Remilia walked out of the room leaving the two magicians in their once in a blue moon heartwarming conversion. As for her, her heart froze.

* * *

**Argh I didn't want to stop writing but I have to wake up 4 hours later (from now) for school. Education sucks in my country I swear. I'm sorry for this very short chapter and I will update about every week~! 2 chapters every week how does it sound like? :D 1 chapter per day for weekends to satisfy my craving for pairing touhou characters together hehe.**


	5. Chapter 5: Winter

**Hi all! Thank you for your kind reviews and PMs! Ahhh I received reviews that said that my chapters are too short! Sorry about that! I will try to make it longer ya~ Ohh by the way I feel like writing a kaguya x mokou x keine story~~ hehe. Maybe I will write it as a side story to this :P Ohhh for those touhou fans omg go and play Mystical chain :D its awesome! Did a bit of editing cuz i wasn't satisfied with the scene on Marisa and Reimu.**

**Chapter 5: Winter in Gensokyo**

Winter had arrived quietly to the peaceful Gensokyo. In a particular winter morning, Sakuya Izayoi was freezing in the maid's quarters. For the first time in years, the temperature of the surrounding dropped to below zero. The perfectly elegant maid however, was still clad in thin clothes of the summer. She was perfectly regretting not buying winter clothing earlier. She was too busy fixing up the mansion to care about the weather.

The Scarlet Devil Remilia, had been having danmaku battles with her sister almost every day ever since Lady Patchouli fainted. Explosions of some sort rang through the mansion as the elegant maid sighed. The holes in the walls of the mansion made everything colder. _Ahh I wonder how Meiling is doing? Is she freezing? _The elegant maid finally stepped out of the refuge of the maid quarters and headed towards the gate.

* * *

"HONG MEILING ARE YOU SLEEPING!" Sakuya shouted through the courtyard. The dozing gatekeeper jumped, startled by the presence of the head maid. At the "accusation", Meiling shook her head desperately in an attempt to cover up her fault. Sakuya sighed.

"Illusion sign Killing Doll!"

"Oww… owwww! Stop it Sakuya!"

"Oh, we are on first name basis now?"  
"I'm sowwee…" Meiling cried while looking at Sakuya with puppy eyes. _Argh stop looking at me like this. I won't be able to punish you like this…_

"Stop sleeping I tell you. By the way are you cold Meiling? The winter is absolutely freezing." Sakuya said as she shivered.

"Huh I'm a youkai remember? I have no need for warm clothes." Meiling grinned as she smacked Sakuya on the forehead. "You must be cold cuz you're coldhearted hehe."

_Ahh right…I'm the only human here. I will grow old and whatnot while Meiling will remain the same throughout. Just like the rest of the mansion. _"Sakuya-san? Sakuya? Why are you spacing out?"

"You certainly wished for a death sentence. Strange art Misdirection!" With that she walked off, leaving a confused Meiling standing in the snow.

* * *

"REIMUUUUUUU I have come to visit you da ze!" The energetic human witch burst through the doors of the Hakurei Shrine, only to find Hakurei Reimu shivering under her blanket. "Reimu?"

"Don't get snow inside here or I will exterminate you."

"Geez Reimu don't you miss me for not visiting you for so long?" You're gonna catch a cold from the ice in your soul!"

"I don't." Reimu calmly replied.

"… But I missed you. And your delicious tea of course." Marisa grinned.

Somehow, the little shrine seemed a bit warmer, just a bit warmer with Marisa's presence. _I missed her too._ Reimu jolted up from the realization. Not that she's going to say anything about it. She could help with a little less free-loading.

"Shut up. Did Alice chase you off or something? Did Patchouli went out or something? Do you need tea or something?" Reimu sighed.

"Nope. I came to visit you like I said ze! Why are you so cold to me anyway~~" Marisa removed her boots and placed herself next to Reimu. "Argh this is really cold."

"Take off your clothes."

"WHAT? Why!? Do you plan on selling my clothes?" A shocked Marisa looked at Reimu, terrified.

"Take it off."

"Oh no or do you plan to sell my body…." Marisa grinned. "You wanna see how sexy my body is, right?"

"No I don't, but your clothes are wet and you will catch a cold. Dummy."

"It doesn't matter! A simple cold won't kill the greatest magician in Gensokyo!"

Reimu sighed and pounced on her struggling friend. She then proceeded to take off the witch's hat and was unbuttoning her blouse when Marisa grabbed her hand to stop her from continuing. "Geez I can take it off myself!"

"I will get you some spare clothes." Reimu turned away from Marisa and hide her oncoming blush. _Just why did I do that anyway?_

* * *

_Not only was the Scarlet Devil acting weird, but Lady Patchouli and Sakuya-san too._ Thought the dense gatekepper. _Oh no is this some kind of an incident? Anyway Sakuya was practically freezing to death. Why did she not wear something thicker? Maybe she wants to be as elegant as possible hahah. _Meiling chuckled. _What a dummy. She didn't talk to me anymore since she asked that question… She usually talks to me during lunch and dinner…Mealtimes are always the best part of the day. I wondered what happened?AH! I know! I should knit her a scarf for Christmas hehe. She would surely be happy and cut me on slack on the gatekeeping business._

With that, the excited gatekeeper hurried off to find books on knitting in the great library, all the while having a monologue in her little dense head...

* * *

"Why did you come here anyway?" Reimu asked after the silence between them had gotten too awkward. Marisa was spacing off and shivering under the blankets with Reimu. The temperature has gotten slightly higher with the new presence of the witch.

"I came to visit you ze… Why do you keep doubting my intentions?" Marisa said after she realized Reimu asked her a question.

"In this weather?!" Reimu snorted.

"Yeah. Like I said I missed you ze. And my little hut is getting a bit to lonely and cold to stay in anyway. The storm a few days ago broke my window ze and its superrrrrr cold inside my house now." Marisa sighed then lie on Reimu's shoulder contently.

"You're so warm Reimu." Marisa smiled and clinged onto Reimu's arm.

"I see… that's the actual reason huh." Reimu said darkly.

"Hey hey I really missed you Reimu." Reimu gave a snort as a reply.

"Ah I feel complete…." Marisa let out a long breath and grinned. "This feels like home and you, my wife hehe."

"Stop saying stupid things while you're here." Reimu scolded and smacked her friend's head. Even though the both of them would never admit it, they both enjoyed each other's presence.

"My my… How sweet. You two looked like a real couple." The two shocked faces were greeted by a wide gapping hole and Yukari Yakumo was sticking her head out of it.

"No we don't!" The two gave the answer in unison.

"See? Point proven."

"All she does is to come and free-load." Reimu replied sharply.

"Rei…"

"No need to be shy! There is nothing I don't know. I know both of you were missing each other very badly. Reimu even dreams of Marisa hehe."

"How did you know! Anyway I didn't dream of Marisa. It would be a nightmare. It was so peaceful and quiet till she came. She brings nothing but trouble."

"Reimu!"

"Looks like you're unwanted~ Who would want a freeloading pesky witch around anyway!" Yukari smirked and sneered. Unable to deny, Marisa only hung her head low.

"You're correct about the freeloading part. I could do better with a little less freeloading." Reimu said quietly. _How cold. _

Yukari looked at Marisa plainly and smiled. With Reimu not saying anything anymore, the silence was deafening.

"I wanted.. to visit cuz I thought y-you would be lonely in the winter ze. But seeing as you have a guest… I-I will visit tomorrow."

Marisa hastily stood up and dashed out of the shrine, trying her best to control the tears that were overflowing. Yakari smiled a small smile. _Everything is going as I planned. They were so predictable HAHAH._

_Reimu…somehow this hurts a lot. _Marisa ran, and she ran, running through the white landscape with all her might. _Anywhere that is not close to Reimu. Anywhere. _The coldness of the outside her attacked her already frail body. _I left my broom and my boots at the shrine._ The cold seemed to get worse when she realized that.

The freezing ice was beginning to sting her feet and soon her legs were numb. The tears on her face had frozen and her lips were turning white. _S-so cold. It was so warm when I was with Reimu._ That was the last thought she had before darkness overtook her conscious and left her in the white nothingness.

* * *

Patchouli was frustrated and puzzled. Remilia has taken to having danmuku battles with her little sister everyday and nearly every time Remilia returned to the mansion in a worse state than her sister. Even Flandre Scarlet, the cute little sister of Remilia, with the mentality of a child, could sense something amiss in her sister. She was usually much more powerful and stronger. It was no fun when she was the only one raining blows on her elder sister. It won't count as a battle then.

As Patchouli watched the battle while sitting on a stone bence on the courtyard, she grimaced constantly as Flandre dealt blow after blow to her almost broken sister. Blood was pouring out of the elder vampire's mouth as she struggled to stand. She couldn't bear to watch her best friend suffer so much even though she knew the vampire had a reason to do so. _Was she training for a new technique? Argh I must stop her before she kills herself. _

"Fire Sign "Agni Shine"!" A burst of flame shot through the winter sky and effectively stopping the battle as both vampires stared in shock. "That's enough both of you. Remi you are going to get killed if you continue to do this."

Remilia only wiped the blood off her tattered sleeve and said nothing. _I would rather get killed than..seeing you with Marisa. You are so much better off with Marisa than with me, who don't understand magic, let alone understand you. _The image of a bloodied and dying Patchouli flashed through her mind. _I didn't even notice you were sick. I didn't even realize you probably dislike staying in the mansion with me…_

_**Flashback… (to the day Patchouli vomited blood)**_

Remilia stood outside the door, which separated Patchouli and her. The light of her room was still lit and she was wondering why the tired Patchouli have not went to sleep yet. The scratching of a pen could be heard through the doors. Remilia raised her hand to knock on the door, then hesitated. It would be bad of her to interrupt Patchouli's concentration. So she quietly stood outside the door till the light in the room had gone off. She then slipped into the room to check on her beloved friend before realizing Patchouli was scribbling in a tiny cute looking book. _Writing grimores so late at night? Hm this book is cute._

Remilia raised her hand and flipped open the book. _Dear Diary… _Remilia nearly dropped the book in shock. The pages have been folded at some point and Remilia had opened the book exactly at that page. It was Patchouli's diary entry for today.

_Dear Diary, _

_I was really sick today. When I first vomited blood I was so shocked. Panic overwhelmed me when the darkness consumed me. I don't know why my body had such a violent reaction. It was normally fine even when I was chasing after Marisa. I probably shouldn't go out anymore. I have to reject Remi the next time she asks. Marisa was really nice to me today. I never thought I would see her blush but when she touched me at some point, she blushed a furious red hahah. To tell the truth I enjoyed chasing Marisa. It makes my life less boring you see. Though the mansion is a nice place to be, it lacks life. Ahh maybe I should visit her someday. I was honestly quite bored in the mansion. Living a long life makes me bored. Sigh. Why is it that Remilia couldn't enjoy magic like Marisa does? We could never sit down properly and have a nice conversation going on. She will be a bit touchy you see... And sometimes i would rather she didn't..._

…

The words written with ink shone under the moonlight. Remilia couldn't bear to continue reading. Some point while reading, tears had leaked out of her face. Droplets of tears had fallen from its source and landed on the diary, smudging out words. She hastily closed the book and flap her wings, flying through the open window and into the night of darkness. _It feels like someone just stabbed my heart a thousand times. Lacks life huh. I am dead. What do you expect Patchy? I can't make myself alive. I can't even make you happy. What sort of friend am I huh? I-I love you Patchy. Did you realize that all those years? I was trying to control myself everytime I was around you. Guess it doesn't matter anymore. _For the first time in a few hundred years, the scarlet vampire allowed herself to cry freely while flying in the skies.

_I will slowly distance myself from you. Don't worry. _

_**Flashback ends.**_

"Are you seriously trying to get yourself killed?" Patchouli looked into the eyes of the elder vampire and asked. There is something wrong with Remilia and she couldn't figure out what was wrong. Those beautiful blue eyes of hers had became dull and the life in it had been absorbed into nothingness. It was like trying to peer into the depths of the sea. She couldn't figure out what Remilia was thinking even though she understood her the best.

Remilia only gritted her teeth in response. _I would rather get myself killed than bear you leaving me. _

"Divine spear "Spear the Gungnir"! Flandre shoot your most powerful danmanku at me!" Remilia aimed the spear at Flandre, ignoring Patchouli's presence. _Please leave… I don't wanna see your face anymore. Stop making me go crazy. Please… Don't look at me with your deep purple eyes. I might just break. _

Flandre, excited that her sister finally made a move, shot back her most powerful danmanku at her. Remilia didn't even try to evade. She smiled as she watch the bullets pierce into her body. _Anything… anything to stop this from hurting so much. I would die for you Patchouli. _

As she crashed into the ground, she could barely hear Patchouli's cries of her name. She could feel hot liquid pouring out of her body and life seeping out of her. _Hahah maybe I am the first vampire to die this way. I hope I die though… Ah Flandre is this the best you can do? Why does my heart still hurt this much? God please grant this evil creature death for this is the only thing I could do for the person I love._

* * *

**I cried while writing this ): This is the best chapter yet i think. Its 1.36am here omg hope you enjoyed the story!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Scarlet Devil

**Once again thank you for all the reviews and PMs. Let's begin the story ohoho. I would like to open the pairings to everybody hehe seeing as I did not have a confirmed pairings. Oh no I realized I sidetracked from the original AliMari. But rest assure that Remilia and Patchouli is essential hehe seeing as Patchy is a possible love rival no? Ok im just indulging myself ): I have the urge to write about Kaguya x Mokou x Keine omgg. **

**Chapter 6: The Scarlet Devil **

_I'm floating. _It was the first thought that popped into her mind after the never ending darkness consumed her. She was floating through the endless void of space. It was quiet and empty and the empty space seemed to choke her. _It's so quiet. What happened?_ … She closed her eyes and allowed herself to sink deeper into the darkness.

* * *

Patchouli Knowledge was crying. She was scared when she realized her strong vampire had not yet stood up from the pile of rubble. _Remi? Stand up, Remi like you usually do._ There was no response to her inner cries and pleas. Fear crept into her heart. _No…NO! A vampire wouldn't die so easily. _The moon chose to peek out from the clouds at this moment and the rays of light shone upon the destroyed courtyard. Blood was particularly visible upon the white tiles of the floor. She ran across to where the Scarlet Devil had fallen only to find a lifeless body of the vampire. _She looked like a broken porcelain doll. _The vampire's arms hanged limp at her side while her body was bleeding profusely where the bullets had hit her. A ghost of a smile was hanging on her delicate face. The bloodstained clothes were destroyed beyond repair and the devil's legs seemed to be twisted into an odd angle. What scared Patchouli the most were her wings. Remilia's wings were torn from her back. Patchouli was beyond hysterical at this point. Shaking her friend roughly, she cried as she realized she is not responding at all. The Scarlet Devil was a devil no more, all that was left was a broken doll.

The aftermath of the battle was a blur to Patchouli. She could only vaguely remember the gatekeeper and the head maid had rushed into the scene and Remi was carried away. She still had not woken up since the fight a week ago. Patchouli stood by her bedside almost every day, waiting for her beloved best friend to wake up. Desperation had begun to sink in every passing minute she spends on the bedside. During the period when she was devastated over Remilia's condition, she was really glad to have the human witch to talk to. For if not, she might just break.

* * *

Alice Margatroid was trying her best to make another new doll but apparently it failed as her thoughts were elsewhere and her concentration failed her. Marisa the annoying witch had stopped visiting her since a week ago. _She usually comes at this hour to free-load. What happened? Even the shrine maiden asked me about her whereabouts… Could it be that Marisa was actually not at the Hakurei shrine? I have not heard from Patchouli though. Maybe Marisa was at the Scarlet Devil Mansion… _She felt just a little pinch of hurt from the thought. _She has too many good friends. She does not have to always come back here to free-load. She does that to Reimu too… Not to mention Patchouli. They were much close to her than she is to me. _Shanghai had came patting her master when she saw that her master was distressed. Alice gave her favourite little doll a sad smile.

"Ah Shanghai. Thank you," Alice said gratefully.

The little blue doll (tried to) nod her head but instead floated up and down.

"Hehe come here Shanghai~ you're so cute!" In a instant the little doll was cuddled by her master. As the wind blew outside, Alice couldn't help but wonder what would Marisa be doing? Reimu was worried sick too apparently. She had came knocking at her door frantically with flustered face catching her breath asking whether Marisa had been here. When Alice replied no, the shrine maiden once again flew into the sky. "I hope she isn't sick or something…Maybe I should visit her and help clean her house a bit." Alice smiled to herself at the thought of her best friend's messy house. _She's always so messy. But that's Marisa for you. _Shanghai had floated and grabbed Alice's coat and they set off to find the house of the human witch.

* * *

In a few minutes, Alice and her dolls had arrived at their destination. The scene had Alice hanging open her mouth in a state of shock. The snow had accumulated around the house and the windows were obviously broken. The front door of the little house was open and the remains of the house were in ruins. Stepping through the door, Alice could feel the chill of the winter seeping into her warm clothes. The inside of the house were not much better than the outside. Things were scattered around the cold hard ground and snow had accumulated inside the house. All of it just screamed one thing. Marisa was not home for a long time either. _Where could she be?! REIMU what did you do to Marisa? _Frantically, Alice dashed towards the Hakurei shrine.

* * *

At this moment of time, the shrine maiden of Gensokyo wasn't enjoying her daily sip of tea. Her eyes were blood red and frozen tears had adorned her flawless face. Her body was freezing cold and she didn't care. Staring at her best friend's broom, new tears once again emerged from her abused eyes. _She didn't even come back for her beloved broom. This was the one that I gave her years ago. It was like she broke the contact between us. _There wasn't much joy in drinking tea alone. Even though she could never admit it, she did purposely make extra tea everyday waiting for a certain witch to pass by the shrine. The tea on the table had turned cold.

* * *

Yukari wasn't enjoying the turn out of her scheme. _Why are you so upset that Marisa hadn't visit in a while? Its not like she's dead or anything. Humans. How weak and pathetic. _Yukari sighed and closed the gap to the shrine maiden's house. Yet she opened another gap showing the asthmatic magician and a certain witch causing all the grief.

* * *

The witch in question was cuddling the purple magician in a deep hug. Patchouli was crying again. It broke her heart each time she heard her friend cry. _What can I do to ease you and your pain? _Marisa carefully stroked her friend's back. Her grip on Marisa only tightened and she winced.

"Ah! I..I'm sorry Marisa. I forgot that ..you just recovered.." She had apologized between sobs.

"Its..okay." Marisa's arms were still bruised and her fever acts up occasionally. _What had happened to her? Thank god Cirno had found her fainted near the lake and brought her here. If not she would surely freeze to death. _

"Marisa? What had happened to you? You never did told me anything."

"…" The usually cheerful witch had a downcast expression. It was masked with cheerfulness after a very brief moment.

"I had a battle with one of the fairies near the lake hehe and I lost." _Surely Marisa won't lose to a mere fairy? _

"What happened to Remilia anyway?" This effectively shut Patchouli up from asking Marisa about her. Patchouli was once again pensive and her eyebrows knitted together. Her eyes were shut tight and Marisa could see new tears forming behind the eyelids, desperately wanting to break the barrier and let loose a stream on her pretty face. Like a raging river behind the dam.

"I..I really don't know. Recently I think I don't even know her myself anymore. I think it has something to do with me. She had been distancing herself from me and we rarely talk now. Everytime I visit her in the r-room she would be out. I can't even find her now without asking anybody…Its like she's shrinking her existence in my life…" The last sentence could barely be heard by Marisa as Patchouli broke down.

"She wouldn't tell me what happened! She wouldn't! She usually hanged around me so much that I couldn't take a breather from her. HOW COULD SHE JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS?! How could she be peacefully sleeping while I was waiting for her to wake up?" The purple magician was once again hysterical and a desperate Marisa was clinging on to Patchouli in a valiant effort to calm her down. Regretting her question, Marisa gritted her teeth as Patchouli rained blows after blows at her. She hadn't totally recovered from nearly freezing to death yet and the blows were making her wheeze. Who knew that Patchouli was actually quite strong? With one last blow to Marisa's stomach, Marisa coughed as she felt something hot flow out of her mouth.

At seeing the red liquid, Patchouli stopped punching. Everything in her life was just wrong. Everything was going in the wrong direction. She had hurt both of her best friends. She couldn't even cry now. She felt empty. Sitting down Patchouli stared, not really caring what was happening anymore. It was when she tasted copper did she realize Marisa had just given her a kiss. The world stopped.

* * *

Alice stormed into the Hakurei shrine demanding answers. Yet all she found was a blank shrine maiden who looked like she lost the meaning of her life. "Reimu. What did you do to Marisa? She hadn't been home for the past week it seems."

Reimu twisted her head to face Alice. Reimu's eyes were dull and blood red. Her face was flushed and puffy and trails of dried and frozen tears could be seen trailing down her face.

"Marisa…"

"Yes?" Alice cried, irritated and anxious.

"I..I don't know anything anymore." With that the shrine maiden hugged her knees and cried. "I couldn't find her anywhere. She left her broom and her shoes here. That day. She went out with such little clothes. The way back to the forest of magic was so far away. She didn't visit me for the rest of the week and I hadn't heard from her ever since."

"WHAT? She was here? And why did she leave without her items?"

"It was my fault…"

Hugging the shrine maiden, the doll master patted her back and tried to get her to talk.

* * *

The taste of copper was vaguely familiar. It tasted like her own blood too. Both mouths were locked in a embrace. Yellow eyes were looking into her purple ones intently. A bruised arm was raised and tears were wiped away. She was enveloped in warmth and the scent of her friend. A cloak was removed and placed around her. Another warm hug. A truly safe place to be. Patchouli hugged back and the two of them spend a dear moment together just locked in each other's arms in silence.

* * *

The Scarlet Devil opened her eyes. She was in her room. Everything was a blur as she squinted her eyes. Pain struck her as she shifted in her bed. Two figures were in a distance away in her room. The one with cloak had moved in for a kiss and the two was locked in an embrace. One was clad in purple. Purple was an important color. The two figures broke apart when they heard the devil wake up. _Purple…? Why is purple important? _

The purple one was at her bedside in a second. With a flushed face, she had asked whether Remilia was okay. _Who is Remilia? Oh…wait I'm Remilia. Who is she?_

Dazed, the devil looked into the purple eyes which reflected a deep red color back. She felt that she had forgotten something very important to her but that's all she could remember. The color of purple. The purple eyes. The same intense look. _Who is she? She is making me uncomfortable. I want to be away from her. _She shifted further away from the purple clad person.

* * *

Something was wrong with Remilia. She had given her a questioning and fearful look. Remilia was never fearful in her life. With her shrinking away from her, the dreadful feeling was once again back. _She's still avoiding me. Even after all this._ Sharp pain shot through her chest at the sight of her friend shrinking away from her.

"Remi, it's me Patchouli!"

_Who is Patchouli?_

"W-who?"

_Who? I'm Patchouli. Remilia's friend. Remilia's best friend. Who? Who are you kidding?_

"Patchouli."

Another questioning look. Another fearful glance. Another shift and an uneasy glance.

"Who is Patchouli?"

Fear and realization hit her both at once. Their precious moments together had faded away from her beloved devil's memory. She would not even acknowledge the times they spent. Her presence, her existence was simply wiped away from the devil's life. Even though she begged for death to spare Remi's life, what difference does it make when she couldn't even recognize her? What difference is she from a stranger? Patchouli simply doesn't exist in the world of the devil now.

Remilia had forgotten her.

* * *

**OMG okay I'm really satisfied with this chapter hehe. I won't be able to update next week cuz I have things on during the weekends! Till the next chapter people! **


	7. Chapter 7: The Seven-Coloured Puppeteer

**Hellooooo I'm back! I'm using my precious sleep time to write again hehe cuz I'm dying to continue the story somehow. I did realise I took a long break from writing AliMari right~ Hehe read on!~ **

**Chapter 7: The Seven-Coloured Puppeteer and her Neighbour**

Alice wasn't sure when she realised that her life was actually quite boring and all she had were dolls. After seeking revenge on the two humans that invaded her homeland failed, she had secluded herself to the deep forest of magic. Dolls were her life after she had left Makai. Her greatest wish was to create an automated doll like how her mother had created her. Never did she know that lying in the deep magical forest was another young witch with the same intellect and passion for magic. Never did she know that the witch was one of the humans that had beaten her back in Makai. Never did she know that she would one day end up caring for the witch that had annoyed her since the day they met. Without her knowing the little human witch had already occupied a huge part of her mundane life.

* * *

_**Flashback **_

"Hey hey! What's your name? Its so rare to see people roaming around in the deep dark and dangerous forest you know! Especially such a cute girl like you~" The black-white had called out to her during their second meeting in the forest.

"I think I have seen you before somewhere hmm, but my memory is bad da ze! You look strangely familiar to someone I know…. Argh my head is aching."

_I see, so she had forgotten about her trip down to Makai and meeting me. Good. Not that I want to acknowledge the person that defeated me anyway._

Alice ignored the shouting witch and proceeded back to her little English cottage.

"Ah is that where you stay? It's a cute little house da ze! It looks so homey and nice…" Marisa had blabbered on whether noticing that Alice was giving her cold stares.

"Go away."

"Why? You havn't told me your name yet! We are neighbours you know! Neighbours should get to know each other better!~"

At this moment, Alice had slammed her front door in front of Marisa's face.

…

The very next day, after Alice had returned from the human village after purchasing some stuff, Marisa was there again zipping around on her broom around her house.

"Hey you're back! How was the shopping? I saw dolls in your house and they were cute da ze! What's your name anyway? I couldn't bear not knowing your name."

_What's with her and wanting to know my name? Grrr she sounds like a old pervert. _

"I'm not telling. Could you please get out of my sight by the way."

"Geez. Why are you so cold! Alright fine." Marisa had a look of hurt on her face. Whether or not she was faking or not nobody could tell. Annoyed, Alice had stayed at home all day to guard her beloved little refuge of a place.

...

* * *

As days passes by, the visits of the human witch never stopped even for day. Alice had, however, grown used to the presence of her and had one day even invited her to her house for once. Daily discussions about magic and seeing the passionate human witch getting perked up was common. Tea were shared, books were stolen, magicians were laughing and they were happy. Without realising, Alice had grown fond of the witch.

"Hey da ze, you still havn't told me your name since the first day we met!"

"…"

"…"

Up till now, she still did not have the courage to tell Marisa her name. What if she remembered? What if she didn't want to be friends with her anymore? She had left a bad impression after all. She could still vividly remember how she had been possessed by her grimore and lost control. She could remember how badly she had hurt the human witch, though with the combined effort of her and the Hakurei Shrine maiden, they had defeated her. She was brought back to her senses then however the grisly bloody memory of the battle had been etched in her little mind. She was so young. She had sworn to beat the crap out of Marisa once she had grown up. She could never do that now could she? Marisa was her first real friend.

Alice had grown quiet all of a sudden. Marisa wondered what's so special about her name that she couldn't tell her. As the silence between them reached a deafening quiet, Marisa could not stand it anymore.

"Hey it's okay. Its alright if you can't say it somehow I will still be your friend yeah!" Marisa tried to smile her usual grin.

"…Alice." A whisper.

"What? What did you just say?"

"…Alice." Marisa could barely hear anything now.

"What?"

"Never mind. You should go back for the day. It's getting late." With that Alice shoved Marisa out of the door and slammed the door in her face like the first time they met.

…

* * *

Marisa had stopped visiting. Just like she had expected, Marisa had stopped visiting her and probably not want to be friends anymore with her. _She remembered. She remembered the berserk me and every horrible thing I have done. I destroyed a huge part of Makai. I-I…_

"Alice! Open up!" A familiar voice rang through the little cottage. _Marisa?_ Not even batting an eyelid, Alice stood transfixed at the spot she was standing. _What should I do? What should I do?_

"Alice? Are you home?"

Gasping, Alice placed her hand over her mouth and collapsed into a corner of the house and that was where she sat for an hour without moving at all.

….

_Marisa must be gone for now. _As she pushed open her door for the first time that day, a certain frozen witch had fell on Alice, pushing the both of them to the frozen ground.

"Owww…. I'm sorry Alice."

"…"

"I had finally figured out what you said that day! Your name is Alice right? I had went around Gensokyo asking people for your name ze~" Marisa proudly declared.

"…"

"Hey! Talk to me!" A worried Marisa peered into the deep blue eyes of the blond witch. "Your name… is Alice right?"

"Yeah. Is that why you didn't visit me for a few days?"

"Yep yep! You're so secretive ze! Only Yuuka knows who you are. Though I wonder why hmmm. Alice is a nice name just suited for a cute girl like you!" It was that sweet mega-watt smile again. How could she not melt under that dazzling smile?

"Oh you idiot! You could have just asked me again!" Alice cried as she hugged Marisa. Shocked, Marisa graciously accepted the hug and for a moment, basked in her own glory of finding out Alice's name.

"You will? You chased me out of the house ze!"

"I-I didn't!" Alice had pouted and was staring at Marisa indignantly.

"Well whatever~ Let's go inside ze! I'm freezing." Forgetting that Marisa had waited in the cold for an hour, she stumbled in her house after a freezing Marisa.

….

* * *

"Yo Alice!" She had came knocking on her small cottage the next day.

"Hey Marisa!" Alice smiled. It was heartwarming to see Marisa trotting down the frozen path in the winter and braving the cold just to see her.

"Were you that happy to see me? You were grinning from ear to ear!~" Marisa teased while poking Alice's cheeks.

"N-no? I was just thinking about some things."

"Oh really? Thinking about what? From the perverted look on your face I guess its something horny."

"Stop it you idiot!" Down went Alice's hand as it smacked the back of Marisa's head.

"Geez Alice."

"I was thinking about … you." The last word was almost a whisper. Marisa's sharp ears, however had caught the word and she took in a sharp deep breath. With her cheeks turning a furious red, she pulled her scarf higher and attempted to hide her redden face within the scarf.

"A-alice…! Hey wait for me!" Alice had already trotted back to the cottage, with a similar furious blush on her face.

…

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Marisa was missing. It was the very absence of the witch that left a gaping hole in her life now. As she hurried along the frozen path back home, she only vaguely notice the surroundings. _Is this the path that Marisa takes everytime she visits me? Oh Marisa, where are you? I-I missed you. This feels like the time you had disappeared…._

_**Flashback**_

Marisa had once again disappeared. Without any notice, there were no knockings on the cottage door nor a certain cute voice shouting her name. Alice set down her teacup set just enough for two and opened her book. _Surely she will come today? I had dropped her a letter yesterday asking her to come down to discuss with me about magic. _As the clock on her wall ticked by, there were no sign of the surroundings changing. Looking out of her windows every minute or so, Alice quietly waiting for the witch that was not going to come.

It was much much later that she found out that Marisa had been sick and was being nursed back to health by the Hakurei Shrine maiden at the Hakurei Shrine. _No wonder I can't find her anywhere. I always can't find her when I needed her. It was always Marisa that came knocking on my door instead of the other way round. __**What if one day Marisa stops coming over to find me? Where could I find her?**_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

It felt like that time again. No matter how hard she searched, she could never find the person she needed the most and care for the most. _It's because Marisa's always the one that takes the initiative. _Alice thought bitterly. _I never really bothered to visit her. I had always waited in the house. Waiting and waiting. Waiting. How long are you going to keep me waiting for you this time Marisa? _

* * *

**I'm not really happy with this chapter hmm though I hoped you all enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Purple Magician

**I'm dying to writ****e this story but I just can't find the time to write omg. I am actually abandoning my work to write this hehe cuz I'm so boreddddd of doing school work over and over again.**

**Chapter 8: The Purple Magician, the Human Witch and The Head Maid**

Sakuya Izayoi was the head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion for god knows how long. She's been through thick and thin with the Scarlet Sisters and the Scarlet Devil's friend, the magician that goes by the name of Patchouli Knowledge. There was a long story between the head maid and the Scarlet Devil, which nobody in the whole of Gensokyo knew and perhaps maybe Patchouli. Their relationship was incomprehensible to others. All the others knew was that the head maid served the devil faithfully and dedicate her very life to Remilia Scarlet.

So close were their relationship that they were able to read each other's minds almost clearly. It was Remilia that had encourage her to speak more often to a certain gatekeeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. It was Remilia that made her poured her heart out to her mistress and it was Remilia that gave her wise advices. How she wished she could help her vampire out even by a little…

Remilia Scarlet was recovering fast and steady. Her wings had grown back and her body had almost healed. Everything was back on the track except for her memory. There was something very important that she couldn't remember. However, she had a feeling that she didn't want to remember that important thing. She could vaguely remember that Sakuya was her head maid and Meiling was her gatekeeper. Who is that purple magician? She had heard from her head maid that she was called Patchouli and was apparently her friend. _How close are we? Why is she staying here? Who is she exactly to me? _Things had been very awkward with that certain person she couldn't remember. The purple clad person had even taken to having her meals in the library instead of eating together…

* * *

Patchouli was devastated. Her most important old friend couldn't remember her. And only her. Why of all the people she couldn't remember, it was the memories of her that was ignored? Was her presence so insignificant that the devil couldn't even bother to remember her? The hours they had spent in the library just teasing each other, chasing each other and shooting magic at each other were just casually forgotten. The skyline through the window and the moon above seemed so out of picture. _Don't leave me alone. Walk with me to the edge of all we ever known. _

* * *

It broke her heart to see Patchouli so devastated over Remilia. She showed her everything she used to know about her devil, picture frames and stories. The days were long and the world was small. She stood by the purple magician as her world fell apart. As she stood by her bedroom room, she gathered all her courage and walked in. There was her magician crying yet again on her bed.

"Patchouli."

She walked towards her as Patchouli looked up in surprise.

As her head leaned in, Patchouli held her breath as her mouth were taken by the blond in front of her. She could taste her lips and feel her skin. Shocked, Patchouli hastily broken apart the kiss, breathing heavily. Marisa had just took her breath away.

It was sweet and chaste kiss, conveying all sort of messages. _This is to tell her that I would be here for her forever, tell her that it's okay, tell her that I'm her best friend. And that she could trust in me. _

* * *

Alice and her dolls were flying though the clear sky towards the Scarlet Devil Mansion. _Maybe Patchouli would know something about Marisa. _The journey to the SDM was a long one. Her tired body was wrecked by the brutal winds that evening. As she edge closer to the mansion, she could vaguely see two figures in the sky near the setting horizon. Laughter rang through as the sun began to set. It was a beautiful sight to behold. As she got closer, the faces of the two friends she loved the most came into sight.

It was Marisa and Patchouli, laughing together heartily. The witch on the broom had zipped through the sky and grabbed the purple magician, scooping her up bridal style. Carrying Patchouli in her arms, Marisa slowed down the speed of her broom and smiled at the occupant in her arms. Patchouli snuggled closer to her friend as both of them admired the sun set. Something at the back of her mind irked her though, she didn't know why. The two sat in silence, one on her broom while the other lie basking in the orange glow of the setting sun.

Alice stared hard. Marisa was here all along. In the Scarlet Devil Mansion without a care for her_. So this was the reason why you haven't been visiting._ As Marisa caressed Patchouli's cheeks, Alice felt a sharp pang of heart ached as though it had been stabbed. When their faces inched closer, Alice turned away as her heart shattered.

* * *

Patchouli lay contented within the arms of her warm friend. Snuggling closer to the embracing warmth, her thoughts began to drift away from the present as she make herself comfortable. This beautiful sunset. This beautiful scenery. Somebody had once shared this with her too. _Remilia. _With this sudden realization, Patchouli jerked her eyes open. Breathing heavily, Patchouli tried to control the tears that were flowing freely. _It will never be the same again without Remilia._

Marisa watched as the tears quietly rolled off the pale skin. Moving her face closer to Patchouli, she kissed her forehead and nudged her friend with her nose, wiping away her tears. "Don't cry Patchouli. I will always be here for you." Marisa said gently, hugging Patchouli tight with all her might as if afraid that the purple mage would just disappear into thin air. How she wished she could support her friend emotionally too. "Don't worry. Remilia would soon regain all her memories." Patchouli nodded and buried her face into Marisa's sleeve. _Why is it that she only forgot me?_

* * *

As the evening downpour rained down heavily on her, she continued walking. Her tears had since long gone, washed away by the tears of the nature. Dripping wet with cold shower, Alice shivered. Her dolls flew alongside by her, worried at their master's behaviour. The orange glow faded away from the distance as she walked deeper into the forest. The smell of rain and vegetation flooded her senses. Walking aimlessly towards the only refuge she had, she went in the direction of her English cottage.

Once she had taken shelter in her home, she broke down once more, trains of various thoughts flooding her fragile mind. Her best friend, was so intimate with the person she loved. _Their faces were so close. Were they going to kiss? _Despair filled her as she hugged her knees, sobbing into the empty darkness. Her cottage, now that the sun had set, was covered in darkness and the dark only made everything worse. How would she face her friends now that she had found out that they had such close relationship with each other? How would she react even, when she saw them acting intimately? _I shouldn't have come to Gensokyo in the first place. Oh Marisa. I love you, did you know that? But you probably will never know. I never had a chance to tell you that. _

* * *

Remilia Scarlet, had actually remembered everything of her past. It was just her subconscious blocking out the memories of Patchouli for it was the memories of her that had hurt the vampire the most. It was an act of self-preservation. During this period that there was still an empty void in her memory, it was Sakuya that she trusted in the most.

"Hey Sakuya. What was Patchouli to me?" The devil had asked, pensive and deep in thinking.

"I could never accurately determine your relationship with her, Mistress. Though I could assume that both of you were friends that were on good terms."

"Friends huh." Remilia struggled and strained her brain hard, searching for the answers to the hidden memories deep inside her. All of a sudden, a flash of orange and Patchouli's face appeared. Sunset. Something had happened.

_Great. It's evening now. Maybe going out will jog my memory hmmm._

"Hey, Sakuya. Let's go out now. I have an urge to see the sunset. The parasol wouldn't be necessary."

"Yes Mistress."

With that the two flew out of the great library towards the horizon.

It was out at the clear sky that Remilia spotted Marisa and Patchouli flying too, over the shimmering Misty Lake watching the sunset together on the broom. Marisa was carrying Patchouli in her arms and they looked contented just to be together. _Hmm Marisa and Patchouli? _In a distance away, she spotted Alice Margatroid, the doll maker staring rather hard at the scene before her too.

Sakuya was looking at her mistress intently. _Is she upset? I guess her memory of Lady Patchouli was really gone. _As Marisa inched closer to Patchouli, however, the Scarlet Devil felt a pang of anger. She was angry, but why? Why is she upset anyway? _Who is Marisa to Patchouli? What is Patchouli to me? _Gripping her palm so tightly till her nails dug into her palm, Remilia strained her brain once again for answers that she seek so much.

_Sunset. Evening. Patchouli. Me. Flying. Marisa. Diary. Blood. _

As Marisa's lips made contact with Patchouli's face, fragmented memories came together like a piece of puzzle. The recollection sent explosions through her brain. Flashes of her life came together like a movie clip. The sunset she had spent with Patchouli. The scene that only they had shared together were now shared with Marisa. The night that she found out that Patchouli may actually have feelings for Marisa. The days she had spent with Flandre torturing her own physical body in order to curb the pain in her heart. The day she had woken up only to find both of them in the middle of a kiss. And Patchouli's diary. _Patchouli. The love of my life. Too late. I realized it too late._

Overwhelmed, Remilia stumbled mid-flight as fell into her arms of her head maid.

"Sakuya… I have remembered everything." Cried Remilia as her tears fell. It was so agonising to have her memories awakened by the very scene she feared. Oh how helpless she felt.

"I would rather I lost my memory. I would rather I forgot everything about her. It hurts. It hurts so much Sakuya." She clenched her chest in pain. Blood dripped out as her nails dug into her flesh. "I loved her. Yet she never knew. She hated me, Sakuya." Her head maid could only hug her mistress tightly, hoping to give some warmth to her mistress. It was the first time she had seen her mistress so broken and so confused.

"Take away this pain…" The devil sobbed as she drove into the pockets of her head maid and took out her knife. Sakuya could only stare in blank horror as Remilia stabbed herself in the chest. Red crimson fluids flowed out as Remilia closed her eyes.

* * *

As days passed by, there were signs that Remilia had remembered something related to her. There were more emotions in her eyes now whenever they had made eye contact and they were even spending more time talking than before.

Patchouli slumped back into her couch as Koakuma poured her afternoon tea.

"Koakuma, was Sakuya ever this close to Remilia before?"

"I'm not sure, Lady Patchouli, seeing that they had always stick together since the very beginning." It was true that Sakuya never left Remilia's side when possible.

"Hmm? But I don't recall them sleeping together before she lost her memories?"

"Maybe it was for the sense of security, Lady Patchouli?"

Their close relationship, however had irked Patchouli. _They seemed to get closer day by day too. Unlike us. _She had even caught Remilia feeding Sakuya food and giving Sakuya cute pecks on the cheeks. _This is unlike what Remilia would have done before. S-she only does that for me. _Patchouli glanced down sadly. _So this is what becomes of our relationship. _

* * *

"S-stop it Remilia." Sakuya said, annoyed by the continuous antics of the devil.

"Heyyyyyyy~ I know you secretly loved it when I do it." Remilia pouted.

They were having breakfast together and Remilia had taken to feeding Sakuya through her mouth. Biting the end of her toast she turned to face Sakuya and had wanted Sakuya to eat the other end.

_Since when do Sakuya call Remi by her name?!_ Eyeing the couple, were three pairs of curious eyes. One burning with envy, one burning with jealously and one just simply shocked. The meal had even concluded with Remilia groping Sakuya in various places. _That was just wrong. Remilia only used to do that to me. _A wave of pain hit Patchouli and she began wheezing. _It hurts. Remi, it hurts. The way you have been treating me. I miss the you that loved me. _

Patchouli did notice that Remilia had stopped all her actions once she heard her wheezing. "Are you okay Patchouli? Is it your asthma acting up again?" Concerned burgundy looked upon her own purple as Remilia peered into her face.

_Ah at least she remembered I have asthma. _

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I will bring her to her room." Marisa offered as she rose to carry Patchouli back into her room. Irritated by the witch, Remilia gritted her teeth as she turned her back against them.

"Suit yourself."

* * *

It was that rainy afternoon that everything had been made clear. Everything that bugged Patchouli had its question answered.

Patchouli had went back to her room and had dug out her diary from her drawer. Flipping it open, she had begun to read her diary. Her records of her happy days with her beloved Remi. Upon opening to her last entry, she found that it had been smudged with what looked like droplets of water. _Water? I couldn't have been so careless could I?_

Then she remembered. That night, someone had been in her room and she had woken up due to the noise. The next moment, however, the dark figure was gone and her window was open. _Could it be Remilia? _Flames of red gushed to her cheeks as she realised her crush may have read her very secret diary.

It seems that the tears had only smudged one page though. _Ahhh thank the gods. I had written I loved my cute vampire on the other page. I could die of embarrassment if she had read it. _

With her intellect however, she did realise that something was amiss. If Remilia had indeed read it, the page with the tears, had been very misleading. It would seem as though she was in love with Marisa… it was true that Patchouli was confused between the two of them. Torn between love and friendship. But she had long made up her mind, ever since Remilia was unconscious for so long after her danmaku battle. She had realized that she could no longer live without her vampire. Flashbacks of their days together were often played in the back of her mind. Even though Marisa was so sweet and caring, all she could think about when she's with Marisa, was Remilia. Her mind was flooded by that devil. And when the devil had woken up with no memories of her, oh how hurt she had been. This was no ordinary hurt. It was something searing and piercing. It pierced into the depths of her very fragile heart.

She would often think. _What if that person was Marisa? Would I be as hurt as I am now? _This was an answer she could never figure it out. The answer had to be felt using her heart. And now, as she touched the smudges upon her diary, everything seemed so deafening clear, and so horribly hurtful.

How ironic, that the droplets of liquid had smudged Remilia's name away. It was like even the traces of Remilia in her life is being blurred away. _Just like how she had forgotten me. _

_Oh no… Remilia probably read the first page and assumed I liked Marisa… Oh no no no. Was this why Remilia had been acting oddly ever since the day I fainted? _Deep down inside her heart, Patchouli did know that Remilia loved her, in what way though, she never knew. _This is because we never did talked about it. I was contented to be just your best friend, though things are different now. _With her heart throbbing with hurt, Patchouli settled down on her favourite couch trying to clear her mind of the questions.

_If Remilia had indeed been in love with me, it is no wonder that she would get mad and upset that I actually thought of Marisa as a… as a lover, even if the though was now perished. Oh my god. _Remilia had seen Marisa and Patchouli kiss when she woke up. _Oh no oh no! Stupid Marisa and her touchy body! Remilia is going to be totally heartbroken if she did indeed harboured feelings for me. _

_Ah. It all fits. Her actions and her behaviour. How she had been avoiding me. How she had been so irritated by Marisa. Did she pretend that she couldn't remember or something? It's all over now though. I probably shouldn't even be here. She has Sakuya by her side now… _

After writing her last ever entry in her diary, Patchouli closed her book and locked it away in the depths of her drawer, never opening it again. And at the same time she locked away her heart.

* * *

**Yoo! How was it? My new chapter! ^^ This had been the longest chapter yet and i hope you all are not bored or anything! Thank you for sticking with me and all reviews are welcomed! Do give me a PM if you have any questions!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Gatekeeper

**And yes! This chapter is dedicated to our poor much abused faithful gatekeeper of the SDM! I honestly believe Meiling X Sakuya should have at least a little chance of being together~ Sakuya should totally be a tsundre hehe. Oh by the way this chapter had some reference to the manga that pigeon blood had drawn. (the scarf heh) By the way guys, I'm planning on writing a Mai hime/MGLN story soon hehe.**

**Chapter 9: The Gatekeeper Of SDM**

Hong Meiling, the Gatekeeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion wasn't a very noticeable character in the huge world of Genskoyo filled with mysteries and fantasies, busty girls and sexy ladies. She was just a diligent and hardworking worker that believed in pretty much everybody. She wasn't very charismatic, she just had that ability to make people smile at her silliness. She wasn't very charming, but she did know what sweet words to say. And what sweet things to do.

Winter had passed slowly without many in Gensokyo noticing, out of those, Meiling was one of them. When the cold had just arrived, the determined gatekeeper had foolishly thought of knitting a scarf for her friend, the head maid. It was a thought and decision made in impulse on one of the days she saw the head maid shivering with cold. With her clumsy hands and with pure determination (as she really sucked at doing these), she had managed to complete the scarf, working her way through every single thread. The end product was still not up to the average standard even though she pour blood and sweat over it. But surely it is a practical gift for the maid freezing in the cold?

As she finished final touch-ups to the scarf that she had made, however, the last flutters of snow had died away. It was now spring. And nobody would be needing an ugly scarf to keep themselves warm. _Ah I didn't make it in time. Winter had passed. The scarf was horrible anyway. _

Looking at the scarf, the gatekeeper pondered on her decisions. _To give or not to give? _Alas, she squatted down on the garden, plucking an unfortunate flower. _Give…No…Give….No… _As she plucked out the flower petals one by one, something caught her eye. It was her mistress and Sakuya. Feeling rather stupid, Meiling leaped behind a nearby tree and spied upon her Lady and her head maid as curiosity took a better of her.

_They were holding hands. What does this mean? _

Dumb as she was, she did figure out that means something between them. In a moment, the gatekeeper had made up her mind. Turning away, without sparing another look on the couple, the gatekeeper heading straight for the incinerator in the mansion.

* * *

"Oh if it isn't our slacker gatekeeper. What are you doing down here?"

"…"

"What's that you're holding?"

"I-it's nothing!" Grasping on to the scarf tightly, Meiling shove it out of sight. Such obvious movements were of course not missed by our sharp head maid. Grabbing the scarf out of Meiling's hand, she questioned the gatekeeper.

"A scarf? You're disposing of your winter clothing or something? Hmmm, this is a rather poorly knitted scarf…."

"… it's nothing. I'm sorry Miss Sakuya, c-could you please help me dispose it?"

"Huh.. yeah sure."

With that the gatekeeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion walked out of the incinerator room without another thought, a tear slowly rolled down her cheeks for some reasons unknown. _Ahhh I knew it was ugly. I shouldn't have done it in the first place. Hehe silly meiling. How stupid of me. It's no wonder that Sakuya often scolds me. _

* * *

Something nagged at the back of Sakuya's mind as she held the piece of scarf in her delicate hands. It had felt rather soft and comfortable. _Hmm? I somehow recalled that Meiling had said that she doesn't need anything to keep her warm in the winter?! Oh. _Realisation hit her in the face as she realised that Meiling had probably made it for her but since spring had arrived… _Such a bad handiwork must be the work of Meiling. _The head maid smiled. _Oh Meiling. Thank you. _

Rushing out of the room, Sakuya ran after the retreating back of the SDM's gatekeeper. "Thank you Meiling. The scarf was warm." Shocked, Meiling turned around, only to find a certain maid with the scarf wrapped elegantly around her neck. Meiling could not help but smile as the sight greeted her eyes.

_**Flashback **_

"YAY!~ It's finally winter!" Two figures were standing at the gate to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, casually chatting away like always.

"Why are you so happy anyway? I… I don't really like the winter."

"Why is it so? We get to play with snowballs with our little mistress hehe." Grinning herself silly, Meiling grabbed a handful of snow and packed it into an ice ball, and threw it at the person nearest to her. "Take that!"

"It's cold.." Sakuya avoided the incoming ball of coldness and muttered under her breath.

"Ah.. it's cold isn't it? For you?"

"I…I hate the cold. Nobody wants to be cold." Looking down at the snowy white ground, the head maid seemed to be pensive.

"…"

"I will be preparing lunch." With that, she left, leaving a very lost gatekeeper and the land of whiteness.

_**End of flashback**_

"With that, you will be kept warm even through the coldest days!~ Though I can't help you if you remain cold to others hahah." Giving the maid a lopsided grin, the gatekeeper teased.

"Hmph. That's just how I am." Sakuya snorted, seemly indignant about the tease. Holding her head high, she glared at Meiling as though asking her to counter her statement.

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"Go back to the gate where you belong."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"Hmph you better start moving before I forget to make you your lunch."

The gatekeeper panicked, before giving the head maid a salute and made a great show of walking back to her post.

_Hehe silly Meiling. _"Thank you once again for this warmth." She whispered as the gatekeeper walked away.

* * *

As much as Sakuya would like to deny, she had to admit that she did indeed care for the gatekeeper even though she tends to scold her senseless daily. There were many kinds of love after all. Her's is just another method. (YES she is what you all would say a tsundre.) Daily interaction with the gatekeeper had rubbed it off her and she began looking forward to a new day with the thought of another interesting conversation with Meiling. Silly as Meiling was, she almost never failed to make her day and cheer her up. Though she would never admit it. Inwardly, however, she was smiling herself silly. She wasn't sure when it was that she would walk past the gates often, catching the sight of the green clad gatekeeper working out and trying out new moves. Meiling's well-toned body glistened with sweat as she tried moves after moves.

"Rainbow Sign "Wind Chime of Colorful Rainbow"!"

A colourful ray of light shot out to the skies as Meiling smiled to herself, seemly satisfied with how her move had turned out.

Sakuya stared and her eyes started to glaze over. _How beautiful. How colourful. How dazzling. _Coupled with Meiling's cheerful demeanour and elegant movements, it took her breath away. Shifting from one stance to another, Meiling jumped, kicked and spun around. Only to catch the head maid staring at her like she had just seen a treasure.

"Hey yooo Sakuya-san!"

"G-good morning!" Looking as if she had just been caught doing the wrong thing, Sakuya stuttered in shock.

"What's up? Are you taking a breather from your work? So much for calling me a slacker hehe."

"Shut up! I'm NOT slacking." Sakuya puffed out her cheeks indignantly. _Ah Sakuya-san is pretty cute when she did that. _

"Sakuya!" Another familiar voice rang through the courtyard. It was the voice of the lady of this mansion, the voice of their mistress. With her attention only on her head maid, the Scarlet devil walked elegantly towards her maid and eagerly dragged her obeying friend away, seemly to have discovered something interesting.

"Ah! Mistress! Heyyyyyy don't rush off so fast! That's very unladylike of you!"

As the figures faded off to the distance, Meiling couldn't help but felt disappointment at the interruption to their casual little talk every morning. _I was just getting to the good part of teasing her too. _Smiling sadly, the loyal gatekeeper went back to her duties. She could never defy her Scarlet Mistress after all, not for anything.

* * *

**Here's my little chapter dedicated to our dearest SDM gatekeeper! A little short cuz I was rushing for time ): And half my mind was on the new MLGN story i am writing. I'm sorry Meiling T_T Hope you all like it! **


End file.
